This invention relates to a computer-implemented method and apparatus for modelling loans, such as for example home finance loans. More specifically, the invention is concerned with enabling users to model the implications of different repayment profiles.
It is well known to use a computer to calculate repayments on a loan, given basic parameters such as loan amount, loan term, and interest rate. Such a facility has been made available over the Internet, to enable users to investigate various “what-if” scenarios, and to assist them in deciding which loan is best suited to their needs.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for modelling loans, which provides more flexibility than known methods and apparatus.